gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 138
Introduction While cleaning the Yorozuya shop, Shinpachi and Kagura find a picture behind a sign depicting Gintoki with a beautiful woman. As they start to argue about who this woman could have been, Gintoki returns and starts to explain that she was the previous character of Catherine. Gintoki then reveals the other's previous characters: Shinpachi's was Kanemura, a muscular black man with a gun for a right arm; Sadaharu's was a man similar to Kanemura, and Kagura's was a muscular black woman. The final pictures implies Gintoki drowned his former companions, causing Shinpachi and Kagura to leave in disgust. Gintoki hides a picture of the current Odd Jobs behind the sign and prays for a good new year. Plot Characters * Tanaka * Kanemaru * Shimura Tae * Tama たま * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Sakata Gintoki * Sadaharu * Beautiful Fleshy Woman * Furuhashi * Ikesawa Trivia * Spoof of Space Cobra, another anime series: ** In Space Cobra, the protagonist's main weapon is the Psycho Gun. Space Cobra's gun is on his left arm while Gintama's Black Dragon has it on his right arm. ** One of the main villains is Crystal Boy. A version similar in appearance appeared in Gintama to face off Black Dragon but with the name "Stainless Boy". * A 14-member J-pop group EXILE (エグザイル e-gu-za-i-ru) was mentioned in Kagura and Shinpachi's casual conversation. * Japanese hard rock duo B'z (ビーズ bīzu) was mentioned in Kagura and Shinpachi's casual conversation. * "Dondake" - In Kagura and Shinpachi's casual conversation, "dondake" was mentioned. This refers to a Japanese male-cross-dressing celebrity named Ikko who used to appear on the Lincoln (リンカーン) variety show. She popularised the "dondake?!?" catch phrase in 2006~2007, which generally means a more bawdy version of "What?!?". * Inoue Takehiko 井上雄彦(of “Slam Dunk” fame) and Okuda Hitoshi 奥田 ひとし (of “Tenchi Muyo! Sasami Stories”) were mentioned as examples of collaboration works as a comparison for Yorozuya's partnership model. * TV Tokyo was parodied as Edo TV, and their digital 7 channel parodied as digital 77 * 城市獵人City Hunter's ED theme 'get wild' by 宇都宫 隆 Utsunomiya Takashi was played as background music during some parts of the episode and near the end of the episode. * "Parc Manther" reference mentioned by Kagura - A reference to a French-born Japanese rapper by the name of Marc Panther. He is part of a musical trio "Globe" comprising 小室哲哉 Komuro Tetsuya, 山田圭子 KEIKO and himself. Komuro Tetsuya and Keiko eventually got married. Komuro Tetsuya is the songwriter of the City Hunter ED theme mentioned above, released under his own band TM NETWORK. There is a possibility of a double pun in that - ** One, Gintoki, the Japanese native, has 'turned' into the foreigner because he is eating lasagna, therefore Kagura calls him 'Parc Manther' ** Two, Gintoki, like Marc Panther, has been 'abandoned' because the other 2 partners have become an item ** Wikipedia Link (for complete write-up refer to Japanese or Chinese version of the same article) Category:Episodes